Talk:Feros: The Thorian
Anti-Thorian Gas The Anti-Thorian Gas from a previous playthrough doesn't work on the colonists (for me, at least). --Lucius Voltaic 17:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Poissible glicth with rescuing/losing colony In my latest playthrough (a rushed, lvl 60 character to clear Insanity) Jeong was killed but all 16 members of the colony members (as well as Shiala) survived - however, in a rush to skip the text, the commands of "Skip the gas - we can't let them stop us." were selected just before re-entering the Zhu's Hope garage. After removing the Thorian, the Colony was labled as Lost and the survivors (again, all 16 as well as the Exo-Geni survivors) commented that they were leaving soon. :That is interesting perhaps it was tied to your dialogue or killing Jeong, but then I've done both on one playthough and the colony still survived. I'm thinking it's a glitch on your end, but that's my best guess. Lancer1289 12:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I just did a playthrough with the following conditions achieved -- (1) Do all colony side quests, convince Jeong (renegade, idk if it matters), select "Wipe them out" and the next choice on the right side of the dialogue wheel (something to the effect of "no, eliminate all hostiles") when you get back, kill the 16 colonists, and spare Shiala; (2) As above, but choose the next choice on the left side of the dialogue wheel after saying "Wipe them out" (something to the effect of "okay, but take no chances"). With (1), the colony will be lost; with (2), the colony will be saved. Therefore, although the formula on the wiki may still be correct, there is also a dialogue trigger to saving/losing the colony. I still have my Feros save, so if someone wants I can try some other conditions and see what happens, but for now I'd like to add this dialogue condition/trigger to the wiki article. Rtl42 07:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :So what happened tp "I'd like to add this"? I have a big problem with this as this isn't confirmed and it again maybe a glitch. I'm not remotely comfortable adding something of this nature, which could alter a lot, without it being confirmed first. Right now, this isn't confirmation, and there needs to be confirmation especially with what I stated in my comment back in May. Lancer1289 12:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::How can I confirm that my playthrough was not affected by a "glitch"? Rtl42 13:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Well you could try it again on a different playthrough, but what I really want as confirmation also is people doing what you did and reporting the same results. You alone doing something isn't enough in this case and others need to confirme it. As I read it again however, if you kill all 16 colonists the colony won't survive anyway. Lancer1289 14:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is there a good way on the wiki to sorta "recruit" other people to try out various situations and report their results for us? Also, supposing that I were to go back and play through Feros with other characters, would recording my playthrough be worthwhile? Rtl42 14:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::As to getting people, well there are people who watch talk pages, so you might have gotten someone just by having this conversation. Apart from that, well I'm not too sure with this one. As to recording, yes it would be worth it. Lancer1289 14:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It would be nice if this was on the front but just to confirm you can say "Wipe everything out." but you must then say "Fine, but don't take chances." if you want to save the colony. Ending with "We can't take the chance." seals the fate of the colony regardless of the 13 points. Davin Reynolds If you choose to melee Davin Reynolds, he is not always removed from the fight. Indeed the melee may reposition him between the rock and wall where you can't get close enough for another melee, but he can easily shoot you. If you now shoot him, he is removed from the fight and the "Colonists Killed" counter is not decremented. (Thus the melee attack protects him as a "saved" colonist.) This is a minor glitch that can be annoying or deadly if you don't realize that you can safely shoot him. I'd add it to the article but I think 3 folks are needed to confirm bugs so if anyone is willing to confirm this, thanks in advance. Gourmetrix (talk) 12:45, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :I had a similar situation. I forgot who the colonist was, but he/she was standing behind a barrier right beside the freighter, next to another colonist. As I ran in and punch them, one immediately got KO-ed, but the other got "shifted" out of the visible map. I can no longer melee him/her, and he/she cannot be targeted. My solution was to throw a grenade at him/her, which indeed knocked him/her out. :So, my suggestion would be to add a generic note, that tells the readers that the fight against the colonists is severely glitched, and various 'strange' situations might happen. [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 09:41, May 29, 2017 (UTC) I PROTEST The editorial magnates, baronial "big men" hereabouts, keep trollishly removing my objectivity-laden enhancement of this article. I object to this plebeian nerviness and stupidity and demand the material to be re-formatted into the article. I also want to know: what processes of internal administrative review ensuring tunnel-vision consensual reality does not distort the most active editorial persons does this Wikipedia provide? How are you ensuring you are more than a transparent gang-like groupuscle of petty egotists, agenda-driven devotees, the counter-pole to authentic scholar, of Last Man Nietzschean spiritual fetidness - I can not breathe here! - how are you intellectuals of progressive enlightening of the masses via Web encyclopedic projects, maintaining scientific method and moral integrity beyond mere rhetoric? All I see thus far is empty rhetoric laughaby idiotic and propagandistic as the worst Nazi or Commmunist-Stalinist propaganda. How are you self-authorized licit practitioners of a truly ghastly, obviously Sadism-born coercion over the data and content, making sure democratic elements of governance indeed exist instead of an activist in-group "clerisy" prostituting Enlightenment-humanist thought in a mercenary direction? How dare such people invoke the Kantian genius in their own low scheming! Why do the editors here, as a class, believe they enjoy indisputable license to "imperium" over educational domain content, surpassing Neronian Roman imperialism in its grandiosity and megalomaniacal vileness? Why do you have such a detached, elitist and indeed anti-democratic mental formation, abusing Enlightenment philosophy as an alibi for your own arbitrary dication and distortion of human knowledge? All evidence points to institutionally educationally deficient, lumpen-proletariat partisan-fanaticists of some weird agenda, usually becoming syndical in various degrees with like-minded personalities of "activistic" inclination, - all evidence is the editorial "officer general class" is a bunch of clownish pitiful sufferers of obscure mental illnesses, nothing even remotely like a spontenously energized, grassroots popular democratic-communitarian libertarian dream, the dream, the phantasm, so imperially asserted as matrix and authenticating ratification itself of your abuse of encyclopedias over virtual reality. Instead of any communitarian-democratic nature as this and kin-wikis all tirelessly assert in Papalist tone, a tiny pack of petty partisans of typical spirit so ruthlessly analyzed and assessed by Nietzsche, Nietzsche suddenly had to become an American democratic prophet of applie-pie American postmodern anarchism, his analysis of the petty dominators of modern life as barbarian nihilistic philistine slave-souls, so hard-hitting - so for purely tactically academicist reasons, Nietzsche became the wholesomest friend of American pluralist liberal statism instead of its castigator - strange indeed how some currents of scholastic progress work, strange! Show me you are not as Nietzsche prophesied, how integrality is even attempted - I am not unfair. No one will and censorship is all. What procedural and juridic-like processes and measures ideally focused on promoting balance and equity, etc. what exists to counter a tiny minority of activist agenda-driven oddballs syndicalized in quasi-cryptocratic fashion, who seize power only justified by their own activism, instead of any relevant educational background, who then exerting in the most debased medievalist fashion, sheerly their own ego and libido dominando, peculiarities of personality deformation and psychopathological maladies, masking their personal weaknesses in a grand masquerading in general? In wiki-land, I see, countlessly again and again the concrete cases, an honest, sincere mentally-sane fan type, having no ill-motives, perhaps not pseudo-educationally "self-legitimized" as those who in their gall of ego seize political decision-making power - no average majoritarian man of the masses, only the crust of the proletariat would-be intellectual class monopolizing and domineering over others unchecked. The demographic profile is below university education, but how they act, the presumption! If allowed a voice, or to voice their own understanding, at all, the average majoritarian commoner, modern bureaucratic nihilist masters of technocratic-age warlordism, muzzled and scornfully maltreat ONLY! If only the editorial Mafiya WAS democratic, and actually respected the human dignity of the common person, wow, how different things might be, vastly! Rhe elite proletarian element, petit-bourgeois would-be middle class managerialist experts, does nothing but destroy and attack any genuine initiative from the common man modern democrats hate inside their rotten hearts, a hate absent in the worst feudal chieftain, only known to reside in democratic applie-pie hearts, worm-ridden, I mean, angelic. You have no standards of accountability; justice; avoidance of self-referential profiteering, nothing at all to prevent even worst-case scenario, actual Mafia penetration. Only rationality-void Sadean libido animal merely. What do you men Nietzsche knew so well, "get", from manipulating and controlling people in this manner, in terms of hedonic psychological reward or otherwise? Within species, intra-specific differentia can indeed be profound. I am not of your race, and would rather die than be of your race who rule this modernity, defined by rabblement inversion of all order. Should not the propagandistic nonsense about Enlightenment-ideology inspiration and demo-libertarian, humanistic foundations to this and associated encyclopedic misadventures, should not we tone down such propaganda so outlandishly paper-thin and hypocritical? Why not tell the truth: democracy is nonexistent, those editors who are merely more active instead of informed decide matters autocratically, and commonly there is even coordinated small-group ideological extremists, pathetic cadres of fanatics, all defined in their dedication to their agendas instead of actuality; every thinkable cohort of fanatics dedicated schizophrenically to this or that agenda, these are the "Democratic-Humanist-Progressive" setters of tone, determiners of policy, etc., serving in pretend selflessness, as the "magistrates in office" when only in the best cases, not being subversively-oriented and as anti-intellectual, reactionary as the human mind can conceptualize...? Tell the people you pretend to democratically value, the truth. The editors who are censoring me in medieval-style petty princelet tyranny own a license to imperium, wholly fraudulent, empty and we should engage and dialogue each other as MEN instead of effeminately erasing the words of other people like cowards and savages... Only contemptibly cowardly persons of slavish pedigree would allow themselves to act thus-wise, truly - Some of the editorial self-elected, self-legitimized magistracy hereabouts must not be utterly slavish by blood and instinct, or am I wrong? I contest your authority and lineage of asserted Kantian-illuminated nobility. Prove me WRONG, I dare any of you - I DARE YOU. Where are checks and balances limiting activist editorial distortive forces; where are democratical governance features exist; where is educational authenticity granted priority over petty-political Machiavellianism; where is the system of checks and balances, making your quaint notion of "PEER PROFESSIONAL CONSENSUS-REVIEW" more than some sham college initiation, peer-review a hazing custom or something? Where is your justification to dominate other human beings, and dominate human knowledge, where, I ask...? Consensus of creditable scholars, LOL. Peer-review, blah blah blah - PLEASE! Patent superstructure hiding the editorial bankruptcy. Tools of libidinally-centered, all-too-human earthly socio-political games of power of childishness, that is all - wow, if only I had the believing nature of the editorial class hegemon, so pious, so pure and pious in belief! All you editorialism-empowered holy believers in "PEER REVIEW CIRCULAR SELF-GLORIFICATION" as unquestionable dogmatic holiness itself, as pure epistemological verification itself, as if a droplet from the noumenal domain itself, a piece of heaven itself, please realize your standards are nonexistent if rooted in "peer review scientific editorialism". Peer-review more often than not is detrimental to human cognitive illumination Kantian and the rhetorical trash about some sort of scientific halo surrounding this artificial method of restraining the human libido dominandi, is trash and trash only. I dare you to engage me intellectually, cowardly editorial usurpers ruining the whole mass-cyber age encylopedia idea out of malevolent and weird impulsions. LOL, even the most establishment-minded intellectuals of this ideology of hollowed-out pseudo-liberal pseudo-humanist Enlightenment, well, at least, the more honest among the clerisy of our scientific priesthood today, the more integral among the most advanced perpetuators of this world-view, concede, out of embarassed shame and dirty nagging conscience, the whole "PEER REVIEW" criterion all editorial good Boy Scouts know as Providential to goodness itself, is nothing but a spook, an excuse for insular egotism, idolatry again, when it comes down to it - http://www.nature.com/news/2011/110427/full/472391a.html I bring the hammer to all the idols of you slaves. And that is not ad hominem, that is characterological loyalty to the facts as present upon exhibition. The case as the case presents. You editorial raptor-like seizors of control hereabouts, draw your sword and engage! I dare you! Engage INTELLECTUALLY not personally, facts I have chaotically relayed - Class pride among yourselves, I know, is so pervasive, high-flying, off-world, boggles the mind. You personality type sufferers falling into the modern editorial-managerial role naturally, in every other age you would be servants and butlers! Posing as "elite proletarian" vanguards, of the quality of an illuminator like Kant, etc. in your maniacal wildness, it boggles the mind... Council dialogue tree Is there a dialogue tree for the conversation with the council so people can know when is a good time to disconnect? Something should be added to the article to let you know which choice is the last one. IRMacGuyver (talk) 02:40, March 15, 2018 (UTC)